Cleo de Nile/Generation 1
"If I gave apologies, I would give you one right now." '' -Cleo De Nile talking to Operetta in ''Here Comes Treble Cleo de Nile is the daughter of The Mummy and is approximately 5,842 years old (give or take a few years). She is going out with Deuce Gorgon and is the head of the Fearleading squad. She tends to be arrogant and bossy, but has a real heart of gold and has the best ghoulfriends. She's the most popular ghoul in school and the true Queen Bee of Monster High. She is voiced by Salli Saffioti. Personality Cleo's royalty, and expects everyone to treat her like it. Usually, her attitude is selfish, spoiled, arrogant, and unkind; she can't be entirely blamed for her behavior, because it's shown that she was raised to be like this. She is extremely competitive with other monsters, especially Toralei Stripe. However, she has been known to have a heart of gold on occasion. Although Cleo has been known to take advantage of her friendship with Ghoulia Yelps by using her as a personal assistant or cheating off of her, she's also very kind to her, helping her to overcome her shyness and [[Daydream of the Dead|winning Ghoulia the only know copy of Dead Fast #0]], which she keeps a secret "for the sake of her reputation". She can work well with the others if they share a common goal, like trying to avoid the gym teacher or helping Draculaura find her "perfect guy", in which case she becomes the de facto leader of the ghouls. She's a highly effective organizer and leader. In the first half of the season webisodes, Cleo is primarily played as an antagonist, and has a rivalry with Clawdeen Wolf. But she becomes nicer to the ghouls, and in the second season she's finally confronted with her own uncompromising, overbearing nature when all the fearleaders except for Frankie Stein quit the fearleading squad, and gets along much better with the ghouls. Portrayals In the webisodes and Monster High movie New Ghoul @ School, Cleo's voice is provided by Salli Saffioti, who also provides the voice for Clawdeen Wolf. In the music video for the Monster High Fright Song, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The mummy girl is played by Megan Mackenzi. Physical Description Cleo de Nile has flowing black hair with brown and gold highlights. Her skin is coffee colored, smooth and flawless. She has blue eyes. Many parts about her points to her regal heritage, such as her ever-present burial wrappings and a crystal birthmark under her right eye. Classic Monster Cleo de Nile is the child of Imhotep, the mummy from [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0023245/ Universal's 1932 film The Mummy], directed by Karl Freund and starring Boris Karloff. The story of The Mummy concerns an archaeological dig which discovers the remains of the Egyptian prince Imhotep. When a member of the expedition reads aloud the Scroll of Thoth, the mummy is brought back to life; he then spends his time searching for the reincarnation of his lover, an ancient princess. While the princess in The Mummy looks very similar, the most famous portrayal of the character came from Elizabeth Taylor in 1964. Cleo de Nile's style clearly reflects the dark hair with bangs, jewelry and style, and certainly the haughty attitude of the Egyptian princess. File:Zita.jpg|Zita Johann in The Mummy, 1932 File:Cleopatra.jpg|Elizabeth Taylor in Cleopatra, 1964 409406 205766482852379 100002570861091 372065 1150031622 a.jpg|best ghoul friends|link=Thank you so nuch for everything. IMG_8315.jpg|Cleo de nile wave one doll with 2012 vanity set (photo by datumzine/jennifer) Relationships Family Cleo lives with her father and older sister Nefera de Nile "in this palace that looks like a movie set with servants and all.... they're like rockstars or something."Holt Hyde's Diary, August 1st In the books, her dad's name is Ramses de Nile, and he's an antiques dealer. There's so far no mention of Mr. de Nile's wife, Cleo and and Nefera's mom. In the webisode "Miss Infearmation", Cleo mentions having an older sister called Nefera de Nile, who's out of the country with their father. Clawd's diary also mentions Nefera being the previous fear squad captain and calls her "Her Royal Hawtness".Clawd Wolf's School's Out Diary, October the 18th Nefera is said to be a model in Cleo's School's Out diary.Cleo de Nile's School's Out Diary, Tenth Month 22nd Day Based on both the 'School's Out' diaries and the webisodes, Cleo and Nefera do not get on very well. Friends Cleo's attitude means she sometimes has an uneasy relationship with the ghouls of Monster High. At the beginning of the series, Clawdeen is angry with Cleo for dumping her brother Clawd. She is friends with Ghoulia Yelps, and they even plan their school schedules together.Ghoulia Yelps's Diary, September 1st Ghoulia often serves as Cleo's personal assistant (Fear Squad). Cleo sometimes takes Ghoulia for granted, and on several occasions takes advantage of her ("Copy Canine", "Mad Science Fair"), but also shows her great kindness as well. She doesn't seem to particularly like any of the other ghouls, but she's also shown to be afraid of opening herself up to deeper friendships and making herself seem vulnerable. As the series has progressed, she has mellowed out and become much nicer and BFFs with the other ghousl . Pet Cleo de Nile's pet is a snake named Hissette, whose attitude reflects Cleo's. In the Monster High books, Deuce gave Hissette to Cleo as a gift, saying she was his mom's 'first gray hair'. In the books, Cleo also has seven cats named Chisisi, Bastet, Akins, Ebonee, Ufa, Usi, and Miu-Miu. This is a reference to how cats were worshipped in Ancient Egypt. Romance Cleo's dating Deuce Gorgon. She used to date Clawdeen Wolf's brother Clawd, but according to Ghoulia it ended badly. She said that it doesn't help that Cleo started dating Deuce the next day.Ghoulia Yelps's Diary, August 15th Even if Deuce occasionally gets tired of her competitive personality, his feelings for her are true. Cleo De Nile In The Monster High books In the book, Cleo is much nicer to the other girls, even Clawdeen (mostly due to their status as RADs), with whom she made her first appearance. Apparently she was one of the most popular girls at Merston High, despite being a RAD. Bekka hates her because she kissed Brett, who was Bekka's boyfriend at the time. Cleo and Melody have a constant feud, which started with Melody accidentally bumping into Cleo in the school cafeteria. Cleo kisses Jackson, turning him into DJ, and Melody eventually starts using Deuce against her. Cleo helps out with Frankie trying to get the RADs out of hiding when she learns Deuce is going to the Monster Mash with Melody. Cleo also calls Melody "Melodork" in the first and second books, although they eventually end up trusting each other. Her older sister Nefera doesn't make an appearance. In Ghoul Next Door, Cleo is one of the few monsters who are against the idea of human-monster equality. When she is offered a photoshoot for Teen Vogue, she does everything in her power to get her friends involved. When Brett's idea of a video is introduced, she hates it, mostly because it's the same day as her photoshoot; she tries to put an end to it, losing her friends in the process. When all hope seems lost, she forms an alliance with Bekka, which backfires when the uncensored video is aired and all her friends believe it was her doing. In Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way, Cleo clears her name during a big R.I.P and is one of the few RADs who stay in town, due to her not being shown in the video. She and Melody become good friends after discovering a common hatred of Bekka. Later on, she, Melody, and her servants set up Clawdeen's sassy sweet 16th, where she flaunts her RAD status. Cleo's Student Files The following are thoughts given on Cleo by Headless Headmistress Bloodgood. These can be found on the boxes of the Wave 3 School's Out dolls. Personality File Cleo is haughty, demanding and regal which befits her royal linage. While she expects to be deferred to, she also possesses a certain noblesse oblige resulting in acts of great kindness and generosity on her part. Parental Participation Cleo's father is the chairman of the MH construction committee and oversees all new building plans. Publicly he appears aloof and uninterested in the mundane happenings at MH but coincidentally much of the business he has here seems to correspond with the events where Cleo is involved. Academic Standing As a child, Cleo was tutored by the greatest in her father's kingdom. This tutoring has given her a broad knowledge of many subjects although she really excels in dead languages and geometry. Cleo's biggest hurdle has been the realization that we don't allow servants to do homework or take tests for our students. Social Interaction Cleo's a princess but she's not a mean ghoul. This has allowed her to establish genuine relationships with fellow students who can "let Cleo be Cleo" even when "her imperial bossiness" forgets that at Monster High she's just one of the ghouls. Overall Cleo de Nile has great leadership potential and seems to have escaped the traps that can turn rulers into tyrants. Cleo's the personification of a teenage monster with a pedigree who is learning that respect is based not on birthright but actions. Cleo's Official Facebook Description Cleo totally rules Monster High. She’s the daughter of The Mummy and her tightly wound wrappings are not only a sign of her monster heritage, but are also a royally awesome fashion statement. She has to be careful though – if she’s not wrapped in at least one bandage, she’ll disappear into dust. Technically, the ghoul is 5,842 years-old but is only now getting the chance to be a teenager (can you believe she was perfectly preserved in a royal burial chamber for thousands of years?). Thanks to many years in totally tight quarters, she’s way afraid of the dark… but don’t tell her I told you that. Her Egyptian cobra, Hissette can be a little ghastly from time to time, but I hear her hiss is way worse than her bite. Cleo's Official Tesco Description I'm a true Egyptian princess! Boo-tiful! Cleo's the daughter of The Mummy, and over five thousand years old. Luckily, just like Draculaura, she is very well preserved. Watch out for Cleo's Sssscary pet cobra, Hissette. Clothing cleobasic.JPG|Cleo basic Picture_410.png|Cleo Dawn of the Dance cleodenilegloombeachboxart.jpg|Cleo de Nile Gloom Beach 225492 126619900749166 100002034693740 191484 579879 n.jpg|Cleo de Nile Dead Tired 1.JPG|Cleo Dead Tired Cartoon Rrrr.jpg|Cleo de nile School out Basic Cleo wears a strapless jumpsuit made of yellow-colored mummy wrappings, and a turquoise wrapped organdy top with black lining. She carries her phone on a strap on her thigh. She accessorizes with gold jewelry which includes a belt, earrings, an arm bracelet, and a headdress with jewels, and mummy wrappings which match the gold highlights and streaks in her hair. Dawn of the Dance Cleo wears a green, teal, and yellow off-the-shoulder dress with one sleeve, and tights on one leg, with green shoes with little diamonds on the heels. The doll comes with a gold iCoffin, and a pyramid shaped purse. Cleo wears her hair short with gold dots and teal streaks. Gloom Beach Cleo wears a yellow and black striped two-piece bathing suit with a strap across the abdomen, a matching leg warmer on her left leg and a matching wrist warmer on her right arm and accessorizes with pyramid hoop like earrings and a gold and teal fan. Her sunglasses, waist wrap, lipstick and toe sandals are teal blue. Her hair is pulled back into a high ponytail. Dead Tired Cleo wears a teal mixed with gold-yellow colored pajamas. She has one matching arm warmer. Her hair is parted and pulled back. She has teal slippers and a yellow-gold eye mask with the Eyes of Horus (an Egyptian God) on it. She comes with a pyramid shaped nightlight. Go Monster High Team!!! Cleo wears the basic fearleading uniform, although she adds mummy wrap leggings underneath. She also wears an armband and ankle band made of mummy wraps. School's Out Cleo has bangs that are cut diagonally across, with her hair cut diagonally in the opposite direction. Her hair has blue streaks as well as gold. Cleo wears a gold headband, a gold choker, gold earrings and she also wears a sleeveless off the shoulder black and gold and teal top with black printed slashes with a glittering grey skirt and a gold belt wrap. She wears black leggings with tight black and gold wraps around her leg and arms one longer than the other and light blue heeled sandals. The heels of her shoes are hour glasses. the outfit comes with a black and gold bag with a gold strap, teal beads encrusted into it, teal fringe and a golden Eye of Horus in the center, as well as a black, gold, and teal binder. Maul Fashion Cleo wears a gold halter playsuit with yellow jewels across the chest, she wears a blue triangle link belt, and has bandaging for each arm, one longer than the other. She wears gold and black heels on her feet. She comes with a blue canvas bag with a canopic jar on it. Cleo's Gallery Screen shot 2010-12-10 at 3.00.31 PM.png|Cleo de Nile texting Draculaura CleodeNilepaperbag.png|Cleo de Nile wearing a paper bag Cleo1.jpg|Angry Cleo 24925742 jpeg_preview_large.jpg|Cleo staring at Frankie in Fear Squad. 4596681179_ebaec4a7e6.jpg|Cleo gaping at Frankie in Fear Squad. 4597283674_d589ba2bfa.jpg|Cleo de Nile growling at her attempt failing. Cleo-De-Nile-monster-high-19828121-271-334.jpg|Cleo de Nile in Fear-A-Mid Power. The-Hot-Boy-monster-high-club-14846261-731-416.jpg|Cleo de Nile making Draculaura "memorable" in The Hot Boy. Clawditions-monster-high-club-14848207-754-415.jpg|Cleo de Nile auditioning after spilling marbles, ruining Clawdeen's audition in Clawditions. Clawditions-monster-high-club-14848203-754-419.jpg|Cleo and Clawdeen injured in Clawditions. GhouliaBathingSuit.jpg|Cleo in her Gloom Beach outfit in the webisodes. C.jpg|Cleo's School's Out promo Queen of the Scammed - grand welcome.jpg|Cleo accepting the applause from the Monster High students in "Queen of the Scammed". 5.jpg|Dynastic Diva IntroV1 - Deuce and Cleo.jpg|Cleo giving a snarl to Clawdeen, Draculaura, and Frankie during the theme song. Queen of the Scammed - ruined photo.jpg|The girls group photo in "Queen of the Scammed". 691719087.jpeg|"We must have that stick." bookcleo.jpg|Cleo's chapter picture in the books. Cleo's House 1.jpg|Cleo's House - Exterior. Shown in "Miss Infearmation" Cleo's House 2.jpg|Cleo's House - Interior. Shown in "Miss Infearmation" Fright-Song-Monster-High-Theme-monster-high-19827790-456-296.jpg|Cleo in the Fright Song theme The-Hot-Boy-monster-high-club-14846245-749-413.jpg|"Leave it to Cleo!" Cleo and Deuce.jpg|Cleo with Deuce Gorgon in the Higher Deaducation Advert MH-monster-high-19733779-216-264.jpg ImagesCAYEC34C.jpg 4597276172 2397fbc0b5.jpg 4596659743 dd79c1c897.jpg Cleo Protects the statue.png Cleomessedup.png Cleozi.png|Cleo's dream of winning the fearleading stick MH-monster-high-23803429-960-640.jpg|I don't know how these got here. MH-monster-high-23803426-960-640.jpg|I throw the best parties! Ghoul4.jpg MHCDNSOC.jpg|Cleo School's Out costume MHCDNC.jpg|Cleo costume Abbey&the ghouls.png Snapshot 1 (9-30-2011 8-06 PM).png Snapshot 6 (9-30-2011 7-55 PM).png Snapshot 2 (9-30-2011 8-20 PM).png CleoGhoulia.jpg|You are NOT getting me in there. CleoGroupHug.jpg|Group hug after leaving the KIND curtain booth. Cleo34.jpg|Receives an MMS from Spectra. MH DT.png MH DT Frankie.png 3500700365-0.jpg FP Nefera.jpg|Clothing cleoSpying.jpg|Cleo spying on Operetta and Deuce 315543_10150312041387481_225525412480_8407551_825937138_n.jpg Untitledg.jpg Novo ep3.jpg Cleo123677.png Dp62.PNG Dp59.PNG Dp52.PNG Game of DeNile - Abbey vs Cleo.jpg|Cleo and Abbey in Dead Tired outfits. 14.JPG 16.JPG Dp65.PNG cleo18899.PNG Toralei912371111.png Frankie Staff.png 90342809385000000 m.png Rrrr.jpg 77667766711.PNG Cleo_90078.PNG Pompom fight.JPG Cleo00781.png 001i8123.png|"What. She knows all the moves." MH9001.PNG|Cleo worrying that Nefera will cheat her way to win the Mashionals. Cleo vanity set.jpg|Cleo's vanity set cleodg.png|Cleo in Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love ? Cler.png Cleo GhoulsRule Sweet1600 1.PNG Cleo GhoulsRule Sweet1600 2.PNG Notes * Cleo must keep part of her body bandaged in the mummy burial wrappings at all times, otherwise she will decay and disappear into dust.REFERENCE NEEDED * She has the ability to charm snakes, but refuses to do this to manipulate Deuce. * We learn in "Daydream of the Dead" that Cleo has at least 10,000 servants. * In the 'School's Out' line, Cleo was voted "Most Likely to Command Attention", and in an official Facebook photo, she was voted "Most Likely to Leave a Legacy". * We learn in "Hiss-teria" that Cleo is afraid of spiders. * The hieroglyphs on Cleo's vanity translate to Klio, the first part of how the real-life Cleopatra's name was spelled. In Ancient Egyptian, there is no letter representing an "e"-sound and phonetically the "e" in "Cleopatra" was and is treated as an "i". Meanwhile, Ancient Egyptian had three letters for "k", one for the "c/k" sound, one for the "kh" sound, and one for the "q/k" sound. Cleopatra's name was spelled with the latter "k".Egyptian hieroglyphs: Early representation * Cleo is nyctophobic, or afraid of the dark after being entombed for millenia.Facebook entry of May 12, 2011 * In the book,REFERENCE NEEDED Cleo's full name is "Cleopatra". * Cleo's catchphrase is "Oh my Ra!" as a replacement for "Oh my God!!!!" References Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Fear Squad members Category:Mummies Category:Book characters Category:Volume 1 characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:New Ghoul @ School characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? characters Category:Plushies Category:2010 dolls Category:2011 dolls Category:Basic Category:Dawn of the Dance Category:Gloom Beach Category:Dead Tired Category:Go Monster High Team!!! Category:School's Out Category:Maul Fashion